The Misfit Cat
by dylanja101
Summary: This is life in Kyou's eyes. Hes always hated one he called the filthy rat. But what happens when he forgets this all. Not forgives but totally forgets. What happens when Kyou Sohma get amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

The Misfit Cat Chapter 1

My life has never been easy. Life in the sohma family didn't have time for a misfit.

I was a disgrace to the family name. As a child I would long to be excepted by the adults and children. I never did. I would watch the other children play and another type of me grew inside. Anger, Hatred and an uncontrollable rage.

**Sorry that was really short but most of them are going to be short because i'm currently still writing them. **

**Please Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Misfit Cat Chapter 2

I have no such reason to have ANY interest in that rat! He is so… annoying. The thing that makes my angriest is that I just can't beat him. I am the one that trained deep in the hills. I am the one that should be respected! No. I will beat him this time, I will earn HIS respect, I will be respected. I tried to remember my surroundings. It was a beautiful spring day, with a slight breeze. I loved this kind of weather. The trees swayed making the illusion that they were dancing. I had trouble focusing on where I was going. I looked to my left and found that there had been a landslide. Probably from last night when there was a thunderstorm. Gigantic boulders had fallen which could squash anything in its way.

I decided to go over and sit on one of the rocks to rest. As I went to sit down I saw a piece of material. What is that? I tried to pull it out but it just wouldn't budge. It was stuck under the kilos of rocks. I squatted down and pulled my hardest. I suddenly fell backwards like a total idiot and hit my head on a rock, then everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, there all going to be about this long. I actually havn't red the books but i have watched all the anime episodes so if i skip/leave things out or get info wrong i'm sorry in advance. Please Comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Misfit Cat Chapter 3

"Kyou?"

What? Is that an actual voice or am I imagining it?

"Kyou… Are you ok?"

OK, that is certainly not my imagination. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see a boy. Not a boy but a teenager. He was about my age with silvery purple hair. He had slight girly features. His face gave me the sense that he was a bit annoyed.

"Ah, Hi."

" Kyou. What are you doing here?"

He certainly was annoyed, why?

" Why do you keep calling me Kyou?"

" What?"

" I said why do you keep calling me Kyou."

I said this slowly in case he was a bit stupid.

" I heard you the first time. It's just that…"

I think he is a bit dumb.

" Its just that what?"

" What are you doing here?"

He said once again when he had regained his focus.

What was I doing here…?

" Umm. Well, I don't really know."

" Kyou stop playing dumb, wait you don't have to play."

Was he trying to insult me?

" Look I don't understand why you are being so rude to me."

As I said this he drew back from his previous stance. I had obviously surprised him.

"Kyou…" said the angry boy standing in front of me.

"ARGH! I told you to stop calling me that."

This boy was really starting to make me angry.

"Ok. Lets start over."

I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"What are you doing here?"

" I told you that I didn't know. I can't remember!"

He was starting to loose his patience with me but I honestly couldn't remember what I was doing lying down on these massive boulders.

" Oh my gosh! I've had enough of this. Kyou, I've spent enough time playing along with your little story. Go home."

How could this boy be so cruel to me. I just didn't understand. Then I felt a slight throbbing at the back of my head. I put my hand to where the pain was coming from. It was wet and sticky. I looked at my fingers, which was now covered with blood. I turned behind me to see that there was a sharp rock covered with blood. The boy, who had just given me an ear full, followed my gaze and gasped.

" Oh!" The boy was cleary shocked.

" Err."

" Kyou, you should probably come to my place and I'll get you fixed up."

I didn't know whether I should trust this stranger who so clearly hated me. But I was feeling a bit woozy and needed a bit of rest.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make this one longer then the others even if it was just by a hundred words more. Please comment. And if you could give me some feedback and want you think i should write about in future chapters.**


End file.
